


Misunderstanding- Ruby Rose Cuntbusted

by BrookeChiang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boob punch, Cuntbusting, Foul Language, Low blow, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: A misunderstanding on the part of Weiss and Yang results in pain for poor Ruby Rose...Warning: Cuntbusting! (Low blow)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Misunderstanding- Ruby Rose Cuntbusted

Dormitories of Beacon Academy… 

“Ruby! Ruby Rose!” Weiss called out as she stormed out of the team’s communal bathroom.

“Jesus, Weiss! What is it?!” Ruby threw her pillow aside as she leaped off her bed and snapped to her feet.

WHAM! BAM!

With shocking accuracy, Weiss launched two frontal kicks in quick succession, slamming into Ruby’s unprotected crotch.

“GUUHH!!!” “What the fuckkk?!!” Ruby shrieked in agony, collapsing to her knees, legs bent inward. Her hands flew down to try and soothe the blunt-trauma injury right in her private region.

She lifted her head and stared bug-eyed at her friend in befuddled shock, but didn’t stop clutching her genital region.

“You are one of my very best friends, and I cannot stand by and watch you throw away your life like this. You’re too young, you’re too beautiful!” Weiss cried out, with a nearly-crazy look in her eyes.

“What… the fuck… are you talking about?” Ruby managed to groan in barely-suppressed agony, as she clutched her groin.

“I’m talking about the baby that’s growing inside of your belly right now!” Weiss exclaimed agitatedly.

“See ya!” Blake waved, hastily slipping out the room and vacating the room. Neither Ruby nor Weiss took note of her.

Ruby stared blankly at Weiss in shock for several moments, hands still gripping her tender pussy, before finally exploding. “I’m not pregnant!!!”

“Well, not after those kicks, you’re not,” Weiss chuckled awkwardly. “I’ve been working on my form.”

“I was never pregnant, Weiss!” Ruby protested.

“Oh… are you sure?”

“Yeah, pretty fucking sure!”

“I’m sorry, but why the fuck is everyone yelling over here?” Yang demanded, throwing her arms around Weiss’ shoulders as she positioned herself between her teammates.

“Oh, I found this positive pregnancy test!” Weiss smiled cheerily with a dose of conniving charm.

Yang’s pupils dilated, and with alarming speed, wheeled around and punched Ruby right in the right breast.

“GOD-FUCKING-!” Ruby cursed loudly in pain, and fell over on her back.

Weiss jerked back, mouth gaping at Yang’s brutal strike. “It- it doesn’t work like that- right?”

“Yeah- that- was what I was trying to tell- you- too- ” Ruby moaned, clutching her injured right tit. “OOWW! You fucked up my boob!”

“Oh, okay, then! Let’s fix that!” Yang lashed out with her powerful leg, kicking Ruby right between her legs.

“AAAGGGHH!” Ruby screamed in pure agony as her already-sore cunt was bashed in with devastating force. “GOD-FUCKING-DAMN-IT!” She twisted onto her side and writhed, kicking her legs wildly.

“Yeah… Ruby was telling me it doesn’t work like that,” Weiss whispered quietly.

“Well, why didn’t you tell me earlier? Let’s fix that-“

“STOP!! JUST STOP!” Ruby bellowed, begging desperately. “PLEASE!”

“But if you ask me, that’s pretty effective,” Weiss pointed out. “I don’t she’s having kids… ever.”


End file.
